Twilight MasterCard Commercial
by tinkerbella87
Summary: *First Fanfic* Had an Idea From Mastercard Commercials Will Do Each Character From Twilight Saga Please Review and or Leave Ideas as well to !
1. Bella

*DISCALIMER*

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS. STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT SERIES.

NOR DO I OWN THE MASTERCARD COMMERCIALS EITHER SO DON'T SUE ME!

*Bella Swan*

Golden Colored Contacts : 25$

Glitter Makeup : 15$

Teeth Whitener: 10$

Being With Your Vampire Soul Mate Forever: Priceless

There Are Some Things Money Can't Buy

For Everything Else There's MasterCard


	2. Edward

*Edward Cullen*

Antique Diamond Engagement Ring : 3,000$

Diamond Heart Charm : 120,000$

Ferrari F430 : 200,000$

Giving Gifts To The Woman You Love For All Eternity: Priceless

There Are Some Things Money Can't Buy

For Everything Else There's MasterCard


	3. Alice

*Alice Cullen*

Designer Fashions & Accessories: 5,000$

High End Cosmetics & Tools: 2,500$

Hair Care Products & Styling Tools: 2,000$

Improving Others Who Lack A Fashionable Lifestyle (Against Their Will Sometimes): Priceless

There Are Some Things Money Can't Buy

For Everything Else There's MasterCard


	4. Emmett

***Emmett Cullen***

**Red Colored Contacts: 25$**

**Black Hooded Cloak: 150$**

**Sony Camera: 500$**

**Scaring Your Little Sister And Catching It All On Film: Priceless**

**There Are Some Things Money Can't Buy**

**For Everything Else There's MasterCard**


	5. Charlie

***Charlie Swan***

**Long Double Barrel Shot Gun: 850$**

**Ammunition Bullets: 285$**

**Otis Gun Cleaning Kit: 125$**

**Reminding Your Daughter's Boyfriend What Will Happen To Him If Something Happens To His Little Girl: Priceless**

**There Are Some Things Money Can't Buy**

**For Everything Else There's MasterCard**


	6. Jacob

***Jacob Black***

**Carving Knife: $56.50**

**Wood Gloss Finish: $24**

**Silver Bracelet Chain: $115**

**Giving The Girl Your Falling For A Graduation Gift To Always Remind Her Of You And For Her Boyfriend To Remember Its (Still) On Like Donkey Kong!: Priceless**

**There Are Some Things Money Can't Buy**

**For Everything Else There's MasterCard**


	7. Carlisle

***Carlisle Cullen***

**Patient Exam Table: $2,500**

**X-ray Machine: $12,000**

**Medical/Aid Supplies: $75,000**

**Having An At Home Emergency Medical Room For Your Son's Clumsy Human Girlfriend: Priceless**

**There Are Some Things Money Can't Buy**

**For Everything Else There's MasterCard**


	8. Mike

***Mike Newton***

**Facial Wash and Lotion: $25**

**Men's Styling Hair Gel: $16**

**Tag Body Spray: $5**

**Believing That Enhancing Your Appearance & Scent Will Actually Make Bella Pay Attention To You More Instead Of That Cullen Kid: Priceless**

**There Are Some Things Money Can't Buy**

**For Everything Else there's MasterCard**


	9. Letter, Please Read!

**Dear Readers,**

**I told my self I wouldn't post one of these things but I had to take the time to thank any & all who have read & reviewed this FanFic. Don't worry I am not done with it **

**yet I still ****have to do Jasper, Rosalie, Nessie, Esme, the La Push pack, the Volturi, and whoever else after that. When the character chapter's are finished I plan to post the last **

**chapter ****consisting of the ideas (pennames will be listed) sent into me by reviews & messages. If you have any ideas you would like to share please feel free to do so! Oh! And **

**before I ****forget to ask you please go to my bio page & vote in the poll I have posted up. I want you the readers to decide what you would like for me to work on next. So please go **

**& vote! **

**Sincerely, **

**Tinkerbella87**


	10. Tyler

***Tyler Crowley***

**Prom Tickets: $200**

**Tux Rental: $125**

**Female & Male Fresh Flower Corsages: $45**

**Looking Like A Fool By Showing Up Unannounced At The Swan Residence To Take Bella To Prom: Priceless**

**There Are Some Things Money Can't Buy**

**For Everything Else There's MasterCard**


	11. Jessica

***Jessica Stanley***

**Victoria Secret Push Up Bra: $45**

**Freesia Scented Body Spray: $15**

**Assorted Makeup From The Local Drugstore: $35**

**Believing Edward Cullen Would Actually Notice You: Priceless**

**There Are Some Things Money Can't Buy**

**For Everything Else There's MasterCard**

**P.S. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW FANFIC "_WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE"__, _I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATTE YOUR REVIEWS & CRITIQUES PLEASE!**


	12. Esme

*** Esme Cullen***

**Lennox Dinnerware: $175**

**Groceries: $250**

**Various Cookware & Appliances: $415.99**

**The Feeling You Get When You Finally Get To Use The Kitchen For The First Time Due To Your Son's New Girlfriend: Priceless**

**There Are Some Things Money Can't Buy**

**For Everything Else There's MasterCard**

**

* * *

**

*Don't Forget To Check Out My New FanFic, "_**WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE**"__, _I Would Greatly Appreciatte Any Reviews & Or Critiques Please!*


	13. Rosalie

***Rosalie Cullen***

**Outdoor Dog House: $269**

**Air Fresheners, Sanitizers, & Disinfectants: $47**

**Premium Dog Food: $36**

**Letting The Dog Know His Place When He Comes Around The Cullen Household: Priceless**

**There Are Some Things Money Can't Buy**

**For Everything Else There's MasterCard**


	14. Seth

***Seth Clearwater***

**Moving Boxes & Supplies: $15**

**SAT Reasoning Test & Registration Fees: $65**

**Various College Admission Application Fees: $250**

**Knowing That You Will Be Attending College _Far Away From Home_ After High School Graduation: Priceless**

**There Are Some Things Money Can't Buy **

**For Everything Else There's MasterCard**

**

* * *

**

P.S. If You Haven't Already Checked It Out Please Do Read My New Twilight FanFic, "Where Do We Go From Here". (Reviews Are Greatly Appreciatted!)


	15. Jasper

***Jasper Cullen***

**Dance Dance Revolution: Hottest Party 2: $69.99**

**Nintendo Wii & Universal Dance Pad: $270**

**ULTRA BARRIER ™ Plus Soundproof Material: $1,350**

**Escaping The Emotional Mayhem By Dancing Your Cares Away In Your Own _Secret_ Soundproof Room: Priceless**

**There Are Some Things Money Can't Buy**

**For Everything Else There's MasterCard**

* * *

**P.S. If You Haven't Already Checked It Out Please Do Read My New Twilight FanFic, "Where Do We Go From Here". (Reviews Are Greatly Appreciated!)**


	16. Emily

***Emily Young***

**Groceries Every Two Weeks: $255**

**Extra Clothes/Apparel/Garments: $126**

**First Aid Supplies (Just In Case): $54.95**

**Taking Care Of The Pack: Priceless**

**There Are Some Things Money Can't Buy**

**For Everything Else There's MasterCard**


End file.
